Your Move
by Daughter of The Hunt Goddess
Summary: He was playing a game of chess with her. And it was her move. WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 'THE EMPTY HEARSE'


**A/N **

**Yeah I know I'm supposed to be working on my other story BUT I COULDN'THELP IT! 'The Empty Hearse' gave me enough feels to last a lifetime. Anyway, this story contains spoilers so read at your own risk. PS – this is my first time writing Sherlolly so excuse me if they're a little OOC **

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything except the tears I put into this **

It was her wedding day.

She _should_ be happy.

But she wasn't.

Pacing out the church doors, waiting for her signal. The way they had rehearsed it a hundred times.

"Calm down Molly, it's just the wedding jitters." Mary said patting her back

She and John had tied the knot a few months ago, so Molly guessed she could understand.

But she couldn't.

"Relax Molly. They're about to call me up, can you keep your cool out here?" Mary said taking her by the shoulders

Molly nodded just in time as her bridesmaid, Mary, walked through the doors. John offered his arm and Molly took it. Although she feared it wasn't out of formality, but because she felt as if she were about to pass out any second.

Initially she was going to walk up the aisle alone since she didn't have any family left that was alive. However, about a week ago, she realized she didn't want to be there alone. So she asked John to do the honors. He happily accepted, shedding a few tears in the process.

The anthem started to play, Molly and John started walking.

She scanned over every face in the room. She didn't recognize anyone. The only people she had invited were John, Mary, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Sherlock.

_Sherlock _

She knew he wouldn't come, but that didn't stop her from mailing him an invitation. How she wished he was here. Though he always made her jittery and stutter like a fool, he also managed to calm her down somehow. Her mind flashed back.

_(FLASHBACK) _

_She was performing a de-tox on a blood sample from a case Lestrade was working on when she heard the door slam open. Molly didn't bother looking up, she who it was. She had helped him solve a few cases since he got back, but it wasn't the same. Not by his end or her's. _

"_Good afternoon Sherlock." She said still scribbling notes into her notebook _

_After a few minutes with no response she looked, only to find Sherlock seated across from her, hands crossed over his chest, eyes glaring. _

"_Are you ok?" Molly asked _

_Last time she asked that she ended up helping him fake his death. _

_He didn't respond. He simply pulled an envelope out of his coat and placed in on the table. Moving his glare towards the piece of paper as if staring hard enough would cause it to burn up. She recognized it immediately and swallowed hard. _

_But why? _

_It's not like they were ever truly together. _

"_I see you got the invitation. There's a plus one in case you want to bring someone." _

_She tried to ease the tension, but it only seemed to get worse. _

"_Why?" he kept his eyes on the envelope _

"_I'm sorry?" she knew exactly what he was talking about _

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you send me this?"_

"_Because you're my friend and -" _

_His gaze met her's and she knew that he knew she was lying. There was no denying it. _

"_I made my move Dr. Hopper, it's time you take yours." _

_Eyes still on the table, Molly took a shaky breath. _

"_You are my best friend Sherlock and I would truly appreciate it if you came." _

_When she looked up he was gone, she saw the invitation still on the table and heard the slamming of the door. _

_(FLASHBACK)_

It wasn't until the preacher started to speak the she was shocked back to reality.

"If there is any reason these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

In the flash of a minute everything came flooding into the pathologist's mind. John and Mary sitting behind her. Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson having a hush conversation. And about 800 other people she had never before seen. Sure she had met Tom's parents once or twice, but she didn't _know _them.

She knew Sherlock wouldn't come through the doors yelling "Stop the wedding!"

She knew it was her turn.

He was playing a game of chess with her, the way he did with everyone.

And it was her move.

Suddenly the minute was over. She could hear the pastor take a breath.

"I object."

There were gasps all threw the room. Molly looked around trying to identify the owner of the voice when she realized something…..it was her.

Turning her head the right she could see the concerned looks on her friends. But she knew John was biting back a smirk.

"I….I just," she sighed and stepped away from Tom

"I hate this." She spoke using her arms to gesture all over the room

"You…..you what? But you planned -" before he could finish Molly cut him off

"No Tom, you planned. Look I _hate_ this dress, ok? It's big and puffy and ballgowny and I _hate_ it."

"The flowers," she said raising her bouquet "aren't even my favorites after I told you about _a million_ times."

"These people, I didn't want this. I _hate _this! You _know_ I'm socially awkward and I absolutely despise being around people I don't know. Yet you deem it fit throw an extravagant wedding which I didn't want either."

At this point she could hear the people whispering, she couldn't care less. There was no going back.

"I _told_ you, time and time again, 'All I want is to sign our papers and be on with it. Bring your parents but no more.' Somethin' small I told you and _this_ is what you did. Hell, I don't even want to go on a _bloody honeymoon_ to the Caribbean! I told you we could just stay at the flat and watch re-runs of Star Trek on the telly, but you went and booked the trip anyway!"

She could tell Tom was surprised at her sudden outburst, everyone was surprised, hell she could tell that a few of them had started filming the thing.

"I know you mean well Tom but," she slipped off the ring and handed it to him "I think it's best if you mean well for someone else."

With that last word Molly walked out of the chapel feeling fresh and relieved and like the weight of the world had just been lifted off her shoulders.

-(line break)-

She took out her keys, opening the back door to Bart's. She laughed to herself as she tried to squeeze in through the tiny door. She was still in her wedding dress and had gotten a good amount of looks from the people on the train. Then again today was rebellion day.

She walked through the empty halls to her lab. The pathology center was like a ghost town, just like it was every other Sunday since no one came to work. Molly knew she didn't have to worry about anyone walking in, so the moment she got to her lab she started to undo the dress.

It took a while but thank the Lord she was out of that death trap. She had no idea how women in the old times wore those things. As she rummaged through her drawers she found a pair of loose jeans and no shirt.

It didn't matter though, she could walk around topless all she wanted. It's not like anyone was going to show up.

Taking out a few chemicals, she decided that it had been a long while since she had conducted and experiment.

**(Yup! So that's that, NO THIS ISNT THE END! I will post part two tomorrow. As for the whole Tom dilemma ALSJHAFDLAAAGLDUGDLAY! I mean COME ON! But never fear my Sherlockians, I bet Tommy boy is gonna turn out to be this season's villain or at least the villain's henchman or something. This is gonna be Moriarty all over again, except this time Sherlock is gonna be there for Molly and SHERLOLLY WILL PREVAIL!) **


End file.
